Party Favors
by resauthor
Summary: Chris and Rita are invited to a party at the Lipschitz residence unaware of Harry's matchmaking scheme for Rita and his godson. Frannie and friends try to run interference.


**Author's Notes**: In this early Classic Moments story Chris and Rita are already a couple. They haven't told anyone yet, but a few of their friends have figured it out. Their boss has not. No real plot, no real purpose - this is a true Classic Moments tale. It strives to be a bit of romantic fun woven around a surprise invitation to a party at the Lipschitz home. Canon (nuisance that it is for this poor fanfic writer) has been handcuffed, gagged and stuffed into the trunk of Chris' Charger. All rules regarding POV are stuffed in there also. This story is a free-for-all. Adult content warning applies - it's fairly mild and is always of a romantic nature between two consenting adults who love each other, but if you're sensitive to that type of thing this might not be the story for you. If you enjoy this story or any others I have posted, feedback is always welcome whether by PM or review.

**Party Favors**

by: resauthor

Captain Harry Lipschitz of the PBPD hung up the phone, old memories bringing a smile to his face as he settled back into his chair. The noise and activity of the office were lost to him as his thoughts wandered back to his days as a rookie cop with the New York Police Department. Those early years on the force, working side by side with other young men and women who shared his love of law enforcement, seemed like a lifetime ago. He should have tried harder to keep in touch with his old buddies.

This morning's phone call had brought all the memories, happy and sad, back to the forefront. John Grady had called to say he would be arriving in Palm Beach tomorrow, and he wanted to stop by and say hello. John's late father, James Grady, had been one of Harry's closest friends, dating back to their early days at the NY Police Academy. Joining the force at the same time, they had risen through the ranks of the NYPD together, making detective within six months of each other. Both were Captains with their own precincts by their mid-forties. It wasn't until James had been shot and killed on the job that Harry first considered leaving his beloved New York City. His hometown just didn't hold the same appeal without Jimmy's presence. And now John, who had followed in his father's footsteps, was going to be in Palm Beach for a week on police business with his partner Nick.

Harry hadn't seen John in almost a year, but he smiled just thinking of the young man's enthusiasm and zest for life. He took after his mother in looks, but his personality was very much like his father's. James Grady had been a burly, six-foot-five brute of a man, with an amazing head of bright red hair. His booming voice and firm handshake had put politicians and criminals alike at ease. He used to light up any room the minute he walked in. Content to be in the shadow of the huge Irishman, Harry had loved and admired his friend. Complete opposites in personality, the two men had found a common bond early in their relationship. They were both underestimated because of their appearances. Jimmy's warm personality and friendly nature masked a sharp, intelligent mind that outwitted many before they ever considered him a threat, while Harry's mild personality and unimposing physical appearance masked a rapier wit and superb marksmanship. Recognizing these overlooked qualities in each other while still in training, they had become fast friends. Harry was the best man when Jimmy married his wife, Ruth, and Jimmy returned the favor when Harry and Frannie tied the knot.

A few years later, Harry and Frannie had become honorary godparents to John, Jimmy and Ruth's only child. Both families went on to spend many holidays and special occasions together. The two couples shared a friendship that had lasted over thirty years. Harry could still remember the phone call he received four years earlier when Jimmy had been shot by a drug dealer. The crazed gunman, high on his own product, had stormed into Jimmy's precinct, shooting wildly. James Grady had never backed down in fear in his life, and this time had been no different. In an effort to protect the officers working under him, he had put his life on the line and the gamble had resulted in his death. His wife, unable to stay in the city that constantly reminded her of the tragedy, had relocated to Palm Springs, California. Her son, already on the force, stayed behind to carry on the family legacy.

Harry and Frannie, having to suffer the loss of Jimmy and the relocation of Ruth, had decided that the time was right to start looking into moving themselves. The calmer lifestyle and warmer weather of Florida appealed to both of them after one too many cold, depressing winters, and they agreed that Harry should accept the job offer from the PBPD. Four years later, they had no regrets.

A persistent knocking on the office door brought Harry back to the present. Motioning for his visitor to enter, he shook off the memories and sat up straight in his chair.

"Captain?"

"What is it, Lance?"

Homicide detective Rita Lance held on to the doorknob as she stuck her head inside his office. "Chris and I are heading over to the Miller house with the arrest warrants."

"Fine. Did you check with Donovan yet?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Rita responded happily, "he gave us the green light. We should be back in an hour." The captain was staring at her in a curious fashion, prompting her to ask, "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all," he assured her.

Considering herself dismissed, she started backing out of the doorway but paused when Harry called out to her.

"How have you been, Rita? Is everything okay?"

Rita arched an eyebrow and eyed her boss curiously. "Everything is great." When Harry remained silent, she couldn't resist asking, "Are you sure nothing is wrong?"

Harry turned his attention back to the work on his desk. "I'm sure. Go on, get out of here." He signaled for her to get moving, but once the door to his office was closed, he glanced up again. His eyes followed Rita as she walked over to her partner's desk. Those two fascinated him. He had never before had a pair working under him that seemed so in sync with each other. They functioned almost as one, sometimes even finishing each other's thoughts and sentences without realizing it. He used to try and figure out why that was, but he had finally given up. Like everyone else in the department, he had grown accustomed to it and just accepted it as fact.

Watching Lance and Lorenzo leave the shop, he couldn't help thinking that Rita seemed much happier lately. Harry had tried to keep his worries to himself after she ended her relationship with Eric Russell, the ex-cop and writer. Knowing she was an intelligent, capable woman, he'd been convinced that she would bounce back quickly. He also knew she wouldn't appreciate his interference, so he'd kept his mouth shut while keeping a close eye on the situation.

Eric was ancient history now and Harry was relieved. His thoughts drifted to his godson, John. Like Chris and Rita, John was in his middle thirties and still unmarried. Why this generation was waiting so long to commit to marriage and family, he had no idea. Most of the young people he knew were intelligent, hardworking, and caring. What was so difficult about finding an acceptable partner to share your life with? Maybe all they all needed was a little push. A plan started to take shape in his mind. He picked up the phone to call Frannie. Unsure of what she would make of his budding scheme, he decided to keep a certain amount of information to himself, at least for now.

"Frannie?"

"Heschy, what a surprise," his wife responded happily over the phone line. "What's going on?"

"Great news," he informed her, "I just got a call from John. He and his partner are flying into Fort Lauderdale from New York on business, and he's coming by for a visit." Listening to his wife's excited response, he took the first step toward putting his plan into action. "Let's throw together one of your famous dinner parties."

"I thought you hated my parties?" Fran questioned suspiciously.

Harry couldn't argue with that. As much as he enjoyed having a few friends over or going out to dinner with another couple, an actual dinner party meant there was bound to be upheaval in his normally peaceful and relaxed home life.

Instead of answering, he explained further, "He'll be in town tomorrow, but tied up with business for the next few days. I think it's time we introduce him around a little. How about on Friday night? We can invite a few people his own age, along with some of our friends."

"Harry," she squealed with delight, her suspicions forgotten. "That is just perfect. We haven't seen him in such a long time, and we'll finally get to meet his partner. He talks so much about Nick, and yet he's never brought him down to Palm Beach before." Barely stopping to take a breath, Frannie sounded excited and ready to start organizing the get-together, just as Harry had hoped. "Any young people in particular that you'd like John to meet?"

"As a matter of fact, Frannie, I have a list right here."

* * *

...

Rita leaned toward the bathroom mirror, adding a light dusting of blush to her cheeks as Chris paced the floor behind her.

"Do you have any idea what this is all about?" he asked for the third or fourth time since they started getting ready. "I don't like this at all. We've never been invited to one of these things before. What do you think he's up to?"

"Settle down," Rita teased as she straightened up and cleared off the counter. "I asked Frannie about it, just as you instructed me to."

"And?"

"And she said that their godson, John, is in town for a week with his partner so they thought they would have a small get together."

Chris stopped pacing. "Okay, but why invite the two of us? They have plenty of friends they could call. Why involve us?" He was momentarily sidetracked as Rita untied the belt of her floral dressing gown. His eyes narrowed in appreciation, his cool blue gaze tracking her as she walked across the bedroom and tossed the silk garment onto the bed.

She stepped into a short black halter dress. Holding both sides of the top together, she returned to his side, spun around and simultaneously lifted up the back of her hair. Chris fastened the halter of the dress and bent over to kiss the back of her neck.

"I think you're the one making a big deal out of all this," she responded patiently. "They probably just want a few people there that are John's age. Diana is in town visiting Taylor, so they'll both be there along with a few others from the department."

Letting her hair fall back down, Rita turned to him, placing a hand on his arm. "We'll go, make small talk, and be back here in a few hours."

She was doing her best to get him excited about the evening out and her logical approach made sense, but it didn't change the fact that he was a reluctant participant in the night's activities. He leaned back against the bathroom doorjamb with arms folded across his chest. His sigh was deep and didn't go unnoticed.

Rita was back over by the bed, slipping her feet into matching high heeled pumps. "I talked to George today," she said, changing the subject as she searched the nightstand for her earrings. "Did you hear me, Chris?"

Earrings in hand, she managed to get the first one on as she returned to the bathroom, but became frustrated as she struggled with its mate. Chris took it out of her hand, pushed her hair back and slipped the gold post easily into place. He tapped her nose with his index finger.

Rita smiled her thanks, her eyes remaining sympathetic, her voice teasing. "You aren't going to make this easy for me, are you, Sam?"

"I'm sorry," Chris apologized. He pushed back a loose tendril of hair that had fallen across her cheek then traced the gentle curves of her face with his fingertip. "We see these people at least five days a week, Sam, sometimes twelve hours a day. I can't think of a single good reason why we should see them socially at night also. I'd much rather spend a quiet evening alone with you."

His hand dropped away and he moved from the wall, following her across the bedroom area. "Is my jacket downstairs?" he asked absently. Before she could answer, his mind jumped back to her previous topic, "What were you saying about George?"

"Yes, your jacket is downstairs," Rita assured him as she turned off the bedroom light. "I was saying that George is bringing Andrea tonight." Rita paused, allowing Chris to catch up to her. She looked back at him, trying to gauge his reaction.

He remained on the dark side of the threshold. "His ex-wife? Are they seeing each other again?"

"I guess so," Rita answered with a smile. She noted the look in Chris' eyes. No illumination was necessary. He looked ready to devour her. She'd better get him out the door and on the way to the Lipschitz house before he weakened her resolve. She turned, intending to walk to the stairway, but he reached out to stop her, pulling her back against him.

"By the way," he murmured in a voice so full of texture, she shivered in response, "have I mentioned that you look absolutely stunning tonight?" He pushed aside the curls and nuzzled the side of her neck as he spoke.

Closing his eyes, he rested his lips against the steady pulse just below her jawline. It was so easy to become lost in the rhythm of their hearts as they stood quietly together. He was disappointed when she pulled away, but her warm gaze and sensual smile softened his frown. Rita's hands moved over his chest, straightening the front of his turtleneck.

"You're looking pretty fine yourself, Mr. Lorenzo," she complimented. "But we really do have to get going. I told Fran we would be there early so I could help her set up."

"Alright, alright…" He planted a firm kiss on her lips.

Ignoring the hand that continued to hypnotically rub her back, Rita spoke firmly, if a little breathlessly, "you are not going to distract me again. We are leaving now for the Captain's house."

Chris acknowledged her words with a small nod, all the while savoring the feel of her in his arms. The next several hours would make this type of connection impossible.

He made one last-ditch effort to plead his case, "I'm sure no one will notice if we're a little late." His hands kept moving, enticing her into his sensual web. They moved to the rounded curves of her hips, keeping her firmly against him. There was no denying the proof of his desire for her. It was always this way, sudden and intense.

Rita had been resting her head in the crook of his neck, enjoying a few moments in the comfort and pleasure of his arms, but her head shot up as his words sunk in.

"Oh no, you don't," she said, drawing back so he was forced to release her.

"What?" Chris was watching her, eyes half-closed.

"That's what you said to me last month, on the night of Sergeant Lopez's retirement party."

"We went to that party," Chris reminded her. It wasn't much of a defense and he knew it.

Rita's laughed openly at his words. "We arrived three hours late!" she said, forcibly refreshing his selective memory. "I'm not falling for your line this time, Sam. I promised Fran we would be there early. Come on." She was leaving him behind on her way to the stairs.

The memory of those hours before the retirement party brought a mischievous smile to his face and lightened his step as he followed her down to the living room.

Rita handed Chris his jacket and opened the front door as he slipped it on.

Chris stood his ground as he straightened his collar. "I'm going to need a promise from you before we walk out this door, Sam."

"I'm listening."

"We may be heading into a dinner of plain lettuce and unsalted pasta. I want your promise that we won't have to stay too long."

"I promise, Sam," she assured him. "We'll stay only long enough to be polite and then we'll have the entire weekend to ourselves."

His grin widened. "I'll hang on to that thought as I'm dying of boredom - or hunger."

Rita kept an arm around Chris as they walked over to his car. "Don't worry about dinner, I happen to know that Frannie ordered food from a caterer downtown."

"Thank, God," Chris muttered, holding the passenger door open for her. He groaned as he got another good look at the shapely legs that should be upstairs wrapped around him at that very moment instead of climbing into his Charger. A few colorful oaths slipped out on his way to the driver's side.

* * *

...

A few miles across town Harry Lipschitz adjusted his tie in the bedroom mirror. He was just minutes away from seeing his godson for the first time in over a year and introducing him to one of the finest young women he had ever known. This had the potential to be a match made in heaven. Just thinking about a possible relationship between two of his favorite people gave him a real sense of satisfaction. Visions of their future children had him grinning from ear to ear.

"Harry, John is here!"

Harry slipped into his jacket, took one last look in the mirror and headed into the living room.

"Uncle Harry!" John called out and walked toward the older man.

"John! How the hell are you, kid?" Harry met his godson in the middle of the room and they embraced, slapping each other on the back affectionately. When they finally broke apart, Harry had to step back to get a good look at the young man in front of him He looked wonderful. A few inches over six feet tall, John had an athletic build and a face that could have made a fortune for him in Hollywood. Deep blue eyes and wavy black hair were gifts from his mother's side of the family, but his warm, expansive personality and his ability to put people immediately at ease, were strong traits passed directly from father to son. Just being with John brought back reminders of their mutual loss. Hearing a sound from across the room, Harry noticed the woman standing next to Frannie for the first time. Tall and thin, with her blonde hair pulled back into a severe ponytail, the young woman wore a light gray nondescript business suit and a very serious expression. Did John bring a date? Looking back at his godson, he noticed John watching him, waiting for a reaction.

John wasn't sure what to make of Harry's expression so he spoke up quickly, "Uncle Harry, I'd like you to meet my partner, Sergeant Nicole Johnson." John turned back toward the front door and held out his hand to his partner. As she drew closer, he touched her arm and smiled reassuringly as he completed the introductions. "Nicole, this is Captain Harry Lipschitz, my uncle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," Nicole said quietly, reaching out very formally to shake hands. "I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you, too," Harry responded in confusion. "If half the stories John has told me over the past few years are true, you've saved his sorry hide on more than one occasion. Frannie and I are very grateful." Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he shook hands with the detective. 'Nic', as John had referred to her over the phone, seemed to be very serious and uptight, the complete opposite of John. Certainly not the type that would interest his godson romantically. Convinced after just a few minutes of small talk that she wouldn't put a crimp in his plans, Harry warmed up to the reserved woman.

"You know, Nic," Harry said, attempting to compliment the detective, "After three years of hearing John talk about you, it never occurred to me that you were a woman. It was always 'Nick did this' or "Nick did that'. He spends so much time telling us what a great partner you are, I was picturing Dirty Harry over here."

Nic tried to keep a straight face as Harry rambled on. He seemed like a very sweet man, just as John had described him. It was too bad her partner hadn't described her with more accuracy when talking to his uncle. Three years! And in all that time, not a single gender-defining comment had slipped out of her partner's mouth and into the conversation. Her carefully constructed image started to feel a little confining for the very first time.

John was starting to get uncomfortable, and he avoided meeting Nicole's eyes. He was always complimenting her; she was the perfect partner. So why did his compliments sound so terrible coming out of Harry's mouth?

Harry led Nic over to the couch, sitting down next to her so they could talk shop.

Frannie took the opportunity to excuse herself and go back into the kitchen.

John, eager to escape his partner's perplexed stare, convinced his aunt to accept his offer of help. They were in the kitchen discussing his mother's new condo when he became aware of someone entering the room. He turned to see a beautiful brunette walking toward them.

"Hello there," he called out immediately, turning to give her his full attention. He couldn't help noticing her graceful walk and dynamite legs as she closed the distance between them, but it was the warmth and sincerity in her eyes that captured his attention and made him smile.

"Hello," Rita answered, smiling in return at the handsome man, "you must be John."

"Rita! Sweetheart..." Frannie came over to hug her immediately. "Honey, you look fantastic in that dress." Turning to her godson, she asked bluntly, "Doesn't she, John?"

John laughed, accustomed to Frannie's outspokenness. He answered quickly, not wanting to embarrass Rita. "I was just thinking the same thing, Aunt Fran." Reaching over to shake hands, he took care of the introductions. "Sgt. John Grady, at your service, Ma'am." Taking a quick look at her left hand, his grin widened. "Or is it, Miss?"

"Actually, it's Sergeant." Rita chuckled as she shook hands, enjoying his friendliness and obvious affection for his aunt. "Sgt. Rita Lance, John. But you can call me Rita."

John raised his eyebrows and smiled as her warm sexy laugh washed over him. He held on to her hand a little longer than necessary, unaware of what he was doing. When she tugged, trying to reclaim her fingers, he looked down in surprise and released her immediately.

His actions drew another small chuckle from Rita. Frannie's description of John, when she had spoken to her earlier in the week, was dead-on right. The man was not only gorgeous, he was also charming.

"Did Chris come with you?" Frannie asked, drawing Rita's attention away from John.

"Yes, he'll be in here in just a minute, he's saying hello to the captain in the living room right now." She turned back to Fran's godson. "I just met your partner, John. Have you two been working together long?"

"About three years," John answered, looking back toward the kitchen door as it swung open.

Rita followed his gaze.

"Something smells good, Fran!" Chris called out loudly as he entered the kitchen and walked over to his boss' wife, giving her a big hug. His eyes made a thorough sweep of the room at the same time.

Thrilled with all the attention, Fran hugged him back before patting him on the cheek. Smiling happily, she replied, "Christopher, I'm so glad you made it here tonight."

Keeping an arm around the diminutive woman, he sent her a teasing smile. "Well, even though I had to pick up Rita, and you know how late she always is, I managed to get us here on time."

"Chris," Rita interrupted him before he got too carried away with his storytelling, "this is John Grady." She quickly finished the introductions. "John, this is Chris Lorenzo, my partner." Rita watched the two men size each other up.

"Glad to meet you, Sergeant." John was the first to speak up and he reached out to shake hands.

"You too, man," Chris replied, returning the firm grip while checking out the taller, larger detective. "Please, call me Chris."

Rita walked over to Frannie's side and left the two men alone together as they made small talk. The next half hour was spent setting up a buffet table and answering the door as more guests arrived.

George showed up first with an unhappy-looking Andrea.

Taking Rita aside in the kitchen, he explained that they had been dating off and on for the last three months, neither one sure if they could commit to each other again. Andrea agreeing to come tonight had been another step forward in rebuilding their fragile relationship. George seemed to want to confide more, but they were interrupted by the arrival of Taylor and Diana.

Amidst all the squealing and hugging going on, George decided to head back to the living room, missing the quiet look of longing on Taylor's face.

He was just in time to catch the tail end of one of Harry's stories about his rookie days at the NYPD.

"So, there I am, trying to talk some guy out of jumping off a bridge into the East River. I'm talking to this guy for over an hour, but he's not listening. He's just standing there, waiting for me to shut up so he can jump in peace." Harry was holding court in the middle of the room, telling his story to a fascinated audience. "Your father finally shows up," he said pointing at John, "and he has the guy in the back of his police car in under three minutes without ever having to touch him."

John laughed, having heard the story at least a hundred times over the years.

"Come on, Cap," Chris called out, "give... what did he say to the poor guy."

"Patience, Lorenzo!" Harry teased. "Let me explain."

Rita, Diana, and Taylor had joined the group of interested listeners in the living room.

"Okay, you have to remember, the only thing we knew about this guy was that he wanted to end it all after catching his wife in bed with his best friend. So, Jimmy walks right up to him and asks him if he bothered to change his will. The guy is looking at him like he's nuts but he says no. So, Jimmy comments that it's real swell of this guy to take himself out of the picture and leave everything to his wife who will probably be spending it all in the Bahamas with his best friend. You've never seen a guy climb off of a bridge so fast in your life!" Harry basked in the laughter surrounding him until Frannie signaled that it was time to eat.

The new few hours flew by as everyone chatted and enjoyed the beautiful spread laid out on the buffet table. It was about this time that Harry's attention was caught by Rita. She was off to one side of the room, having a conversation with Diana. Excusing himself from the group he was standing with, which included his godson, Harry took by John by the arm and led him over to Rita and Diana.

Introductions had been made hours ago, so he tried another approach. "Diana," he called out, "have you had a chance to talk with my godson, yet?"

The two women looked up from their conversation. Diana's eyes widened in appreciation as she got another look at John. "Hello again," she said enthusiastically, "Do you sail by any chance? Rita and I were just having a disagreement about a few of the finer points of ocean sailing and we need an expert opinion."

"As a matter of fact, ladies, I'm an avid sailor and I'd be glad to help in any way I can," John responded to Diana's flirting with a teasing look of his own.

Harry looked on in annoyance. This wasn't going the way he had planned. He needed to think of something quick.

"Diana?" he interrupted abruptly.

"Yes, Captain?" Diana looked away from John, immediately concerned about the pained look on Harry's face.

"I need to talk to you for a minute." Harry motioned for her to come with him. He maneuvered John a little bit closer to Rita before taking Diana by the arm and leading her away. "Excuse us for a minute," he called out to the confused couple they left behind.

"What was that all about?" Rita asked, her eyes filled with silent laughter.

"I'm not sure," John confessed as he watched Harry walk away. "I could swear Uncle Harry is up to something, but I just don't know what yet." Turning to look back at Rita, he spotted his partner across the room, talking to Chris. "Your partner seems like a pretty good guy," he commented absently, unable to take his eyes off of Nic. She was talking to the good-looking Palm Beach detective, twirling that loose strand of hair that always managed to escape no matter how hard she tried to tie it all back. It wasn't like her to gush over a pretty face. She never gushed over his. In fact, she treated his looks as if they were a curse and a reason for not trusting him completely.

"He is," Rita assured John as her eyes sought out the man in question. Watching Chris in the middle of an animated conversation with John's partner, Nic, she sensed a mystery hidden there somewhere. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there had to be a reason why the woman was hiding her beauty under such a severe exterior. Nonetheless, after having a nice conversation with her earlier in the evening, she had definitely been impressed by Nic's sharp wit and obvious intelligence. She frowned as she watched Chris reach over and pull the clip out of the blonde's hair. The cascade of golden hair, resembling a curtain of fine silk, changed her appearance significantly.

Feeling John tense up at her side, Rita cleared her throat and tried to draw his attention back to her. "How long are you going to be in Palm Beach?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from the other couple.

"Just a couple more days," John replied. "We have a late afternoon meeting in West Palm tomorrow and then down to Fort Lauderdale again on Monday."

"You two kids getting along okay?" Harry asked, startling them both. Placing an affectionate arm around each of them, he grinned.

"Sure," Rita answered quickly.

"Absolutely," John assured his uncle before glancing over at Rita with a smile. Harry had turned them around so neither of them could keep an eye on the other couple across the room.

"I'm hoping John will move south someday soon," Harry explained to Rita.

John looked at his godfather in surprise.

Rita just looked confused.

Unbeknownst to any of the principles in this little drama, two other – no - make that three other partygoers were paying close attention.

* * *

George was standing next to Andrea. She was deep in conversation with the wife of a former councilman, an old friend of Frannie's. Local politics didn't interest him for a change as his eyes tracked Harry's movements. Feeling a sharp tug on his sleeve, he looked down to see Frannie motioning to him frantically. He followed her into the kitchen with Diana trailing right behind him. Stopping short as Frannie turned suddenly, he had to hold his ground as Diana ran into his back.

"What is that man doing?" Frannie asked in a loud whisper, throwing her hands up into the air. "Did you see him out there? As sure as I'm standing here today, that man is matchmaking!" Searching their expressions, she begged them for help, "What are we going to do? He's making a fool of himself!"

George understood Frannie's dilemma, but he shrugged his shoulders before responding, "What can we do, Fran?"

Frannie dismissed his casual attitude and turned to Diana. "You were talking to John when Harry walked up earlier. What did he say?"

Hearing voices just outside the kitchen door, the three co-conspirators moved their huddle to the center of the room.

"He just came up and said he needed to talk to me," Diana whispered. "But once we crossed the room, he said that he had changed his mind and it wouldn't be fair to bother me with shop talk tonight. He left me with Taylor and then he took off."

"You see," Frannie said, waving a finger at Diana, "he broke apart the threesome with John. He's trying to fix him up with Rita."

"But that's ridiculous," Diana stammered. "Rita isn't going to look at another man now that she's finally hooked up with Chris."

"Harry doesn't have a clue," George reminded her. "He's been throwing Rita and John together all evening and it's getting pretty obvious."

"They can handle it," Diana assured them, "Chris and Rita were meant to be together. We don't have to worry about this."

Frannie grabbed one of Diana's hands and patted it slowly. "You don't understand," she said, trying to remain patient. "You don't know the effect that John has on women. They've been falling all over him since he was sixteen years old. He's never had to work at it, they do all the chasing. His mother and I have never been able to figure out why he isn't married with ten kids by now. She told me he gets a half dozen proposals every year."

"That's crazy," Diana protested. "Rita has Chris."

George watched her blush before asking, "You talked to John for a few minutes, what did you think of him?"

"Well, I thought he was nice, of course," Diana said quietly as she thought back to the luminous blue eyes that had given her their full attention for just a fraction of a minute before Harry had dragged her away. There was definitely something special about those eyes. "He is awfully good looking," she admitted, picturing her hands raking through that lush head of wavy black hair. "Okay," she announced, standing up straighter as she looked back and forth between George and Frannie, "we have to do something here."

"Exactly!" Frannie agreed quickly. "We need to run interference." Motioning for them to come closer, she whispered, "I have a plan."

* * *

"How's your headache?" Chris asked, leaning closer to the tall blonde. In spite of his reluctance to come tonight, he had to admit he was having a good time. Captain Lipschitz had an eclectic group of friends, and Chris had already participated in a few fascinating discussions over dinner. One had involved a retired Superior Court judge and a former vaudeville comedian. An interesting combination.

"Much better," Nic admitted with a smile. "You were right. I guess my hair was pulled back a little too tightly tonight."

Chris stood with his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet as they chatted. Leaning closer again, he couldn't resist asking, "Why do you disguise your looks? You're obviously a beautiful woman. Why try to hide it?"

Nic started to make a flip remark but stopped herself when she noticed his concern was genuine. "Have you ever had a problem working with a female partner?" she asked instead. "Have you ever considered it a drawback?"

Chris gave her questions the serious consideration they deserved before answering her with complete honesty. "Not at all," he assured her. "Rita is the first female partner I've ever worked with, but I also consider her the best partner, man or woman, that I've ever had. Teaming up with Rita was the best thing that could have ever happened to me." Personally, or professionally, his heart added silently.

"I wish everyone felt the same way you do," Nicole remarked, unable to resist smiling at the affection and pride she heard in his voice.

"Is John giving you a hard time?" Chris inquired. "If he is, I know Captain Lipschitz would be willing to straighten him out."

"John is not a problem," she was quick to reassure him. "He's one of the good guys. From the first day we were teamed up, he's been very supportive and a great partner. The best I've ever had," she admitted honestly. Nicole paused, staring at her hands for a minute. When she finally looked up, Chris was watching her curiously. It was so easy to talk to him, although she wasn't sure why. Probably because from the moment they were first introduced, it was obvious to her that his interest wasn't personal. She tried to put her feelings into words. "Hiding my looks was something I learned to do while I was still going through the Academy. At the time, it seemed to be the only way to earn advancement and be taken seriously." Glancing over at Rita, who was deep in conversation with John, she admired the slim woman's grace and style. "Obviously your partner doesn't have the same problem," she said wistfully. The black dress Rita wore was classy, yet sexy without revealing too much. It took inner confidence to carry that off. An inner confidence that she, Nicole, struggled to find.

Chris sympathized with the young detective. His own appearance had gotten in the way of his being taken seriously at times in the past. As much as he'd like to claim responsibility for his looks, he knew it was heredity and good bone structure that deserved most of the credit. Nicole needed to come to terms with it, just as he had.

"It's time you stopped hiding," Chris informed her as the music was turned up in the background.

Minutes before the arrival of additional guests, Chris had assisted Harry in rearranging the furniture in the lanai, a roof-covered, screened-in room that served as a combination patio and den in many southern Florida homes. The center of the room was now clear and ready for any couples who chose to, as Harry put it, "trip the light fantastic."

The captain was walking around now, encouraging his friends to join him and Frannie on the makeshift dance floor so they could show the younger generation what real dancing looked like. Two of the five older couples took him up on it and disappeared into the attached room.

"That has to go," Chris informed Nic, indicating the jacket of her business suit.

Nicole wasn't sure how to respond.

"You can't dance in that thing," he explained, "it's too constricting." Chris paused for a moment. "You do have a blouse on under here, don't you?"

"Of course, I do," she whispered, caught off guard by his teasing. His open nature and uncomplicated kindness made it impossible to get mad at him. She unbuttoned her jacket and he helped her slip out of it. His fingers brushed over her upper arms in the process, and the sensation made her laugh out loud. She reached for her jacket and ended up grabbing his arm at the same time. Glancing over at John, his icy stare surprised her. How dare he. He'd spent the last half hour talking almost exclusively to Rita Lance, not once checking to see how she was doing, and all of a sudden, he was upset with her. Her partner had become far too comfortable with the carefully crafted image she had created for herself. Maybe Chris was right. Maybe it was time to peek out of her shell and let everyone get to know the real Nicole. But then again, the courage and confidence that came so natural to her on the job, had been much more elusive in her personal life.

Rita followed John's glance. What in the world was Chris doing over there?

Whatever it was, Nic was laughing and trying unsuccessfully to stifle her outbursts. The transformation in the woman was amazing. Gone was the boring gray blazer, and in its place was a silk blouse that had been pulled out to hang over her skirt. That minor change, in combination with her unbound hair and the smile on her face, confirmed Rita's suspicions. The woman was gorgeous. She watched them walk over to the area set aside for dancing, not sure of her own feelings toward the attractive couple. Chris turned and caught her eye from where he stood in the doorway. He winked and smiled before reversing direction again to follow Nicole. Rita was too surprised to respond in time, but she relaxed.

John, on the other hand, was not amused. Keeping his eye on Chris and Nic, he asked, "Care to dance, Rita?" Without waiting for an answer, he rested a hand lightly on her back and guided her quickly toward the patio.

* * *

Frannie heard the music as she walked out of the kitchen. "Harry, what in the world are you up to?"

"Come on Fran," He called out to her, "let's show these young kids how it's done." Harry walked over to where she stood and took hold of her hand, pulling her along to join the other couples exiting the living room.

Frantically looking back at George and Diana who were right behind her, she had just enough time to whisper, "I'm counting on you two! Get in there and break them up!" She was unable to say anymore because Harry was now holding her in his arms, ready to whisk her around the room as a Johnny Mathis tune played on the stereo.

George and Diana looked at each other, unsure of what to do next.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked, startling them. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Diana muttered, feeling more guilty than ever for not including Taylor in the small group of friends that knew Chris and Rita were in a romantic relationship. "George?"

Taylor looked to George for an answer, but before he could say anything, his ex-wife walked up.

"George, I've been looking for you for the last fifteen minutes," she informed him impatiently. "I'd like to go home now. "

George looked over at Frannie, who was trying to send them signals from the dance floor. Chris and Nic were now dancing cheek to cheek, and she was in a panic.

"I'm not ready to leave yet, Andrea," George replied, "give me a few more minutes."

Diana and Taylor looked on in discomfort, not sure if they should give the two privacy or remain there as support for George.

"George," Andrea repeated firmly, her arms crossed in annoyance. "I'd like to go - now. I agreed to come here tonight just to make you happy, but I'm tired of you continually putting these people's problems before our own. I'm ready to go."

"Maybe we should leave you two to talk," Diana said, ready to walk away with Taylor.

"Don't go, Diana," George said softly, touching her arm to stop her. "Andrea and I are done talking." Taking his car keys out of his pocket, he handed them to his ex-wife. "Here, take the car, I'll pick it up tomorrow."

"You realize what this means, George?" Andrea held up the car keys as Diana and Taylor watched.

"Yes, Andrea, I do." He kept his eyes on his former wife as she turned away and walked to the front door. He felt no regret for his actions. It had been foolish to try and resurrect feelings that had long since died.

"Are you okay, George?" Diana asked, one hand holding on to his arm.

Taylor stood beside her, wanting to reach out also, but unable to move. Her eyes were darting back and forth from the front door which had just slammed shut behind Andrea, and George's face, which looked surprisingly calm and relaxed.

George patted the hand Diana rested on his sleeve. "I'm sorry you both had to witness that. I should have seen it coming."

"Don't worry about us," Diana assured him. "And we can give you a ride home tonight, so don't worry about that either. Right, Taylor?" Nudging Taylor out of her stupor, she waited for her friend to agree with her.

"Uh, right. Sure...no problem, George." Taylor looked up at George but dropped her gaze in embarrassment when his eyes met hers.

"Pssst! What are you still doing out here!" A very flustered Frannie had managed to escape from her husband while the CD was being changed. "Both couples are still on the dance floor. I tried to get Harry to change partners with either one, but he won't hear of it. All of a sudden he's acting like we're on a first date!"

"That's so sweet," Taylor said. She smiled, clueless as to why the others were frowning at her.

"I need some help out there," Frannie called out just as her husband found her again. She rolled her eyes toward the ceiling as he pulled her back into his arms.

Thoroughly happy with the way everything was working out, Harry kissed the top of his wife's head and squeezed her tighter as they moved in time to a famous 1960s love song. He watched Rita and John, a great looking couple, move gracefully among the other dancers, crossing paths every so often with Chris and Nic. That couple was an unexpected bonus. His plans tonight could end up helping all four find their true path to a happy fulfilling life. This matchmaking stuff was easier than it looked. His self-congratulations were interrupted by a shout out from Chris, as the young sergeant moved past him with Nic in his arms.

"Hey, Cap, you got any good dance music from this century?"

Harry twirled Frannie with a flourish and then pulled her close again, earning a huge smile from his wife before he responded. "Name me a good one less than thirty years old."

"How about something with a faster beat?"

"This is Unchained Melody, kid. Show some respect."

Their conversation was drawing interest and laughter from several in the room.

"You got a problem holding a woman in your arms, Lorenzo?"

"Not at all, Cap, but this is the fourth slow one in a row. I just want to be able to stay awake in the process."

Whatever Chris whispered to Nic at that moment made her laugh and Harry's smile widened. "A faster one will be coming up soon. Everything you're hearing tonight is from my era."

"I was afraid of that."

Harry's smile was smug now. "It's not all Mathis and Sinatra. We had Elvis, the Beatles, Chuck Berry."

"Now you're just showing off."

"Damn straight."

* * *

"Your partner is quite the ladies' man," John remarked as he watched Chris dip a laughing Nicole toward the ground. Chris pulled her back up, and John became even more unsettled at the look of happiness shining out from her eyes. He didn't like the fact that another man was responsible for that look, especially with her new windblown, light-hearted appearance.

"I wouldn't say that," Rita responded defensively. She, too, had seen the dip and heard the laughter. "Women are always flirting with him; it doesn't mean anything." That was where trust came in, she thought to herself. And she trusted Chris. With her life and her heart.

"My partner doesn't flirt," John was quick to assert. "I guarantee you; this is all your partner's doing, not hers."

"That's uncalled for," Rita responded with surprise and tried to back out of his arms, but John kept the two of them moving around the dance floor, intentionally following his partner's path. Just as Rita was about to protest, George tapped John on the shoulder and John graciously let him cut in.

"How's it going, Rita?" George asked as they moved in time to the music. Noticing her irritated expression, he quickly asked, "Was that guy bothering you?"

"No," she lied, smiling in response to George's concern. "Why aren't you dancing with Andrea?"

Sighing as he looked down at his friend, he shrugged his shoulders and admitted, "She left me again."

"She went home early?"

"That too," he said laughing.

"I'm sorry, George," Rita consoled him, resting her cheek on his sturdy shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he admitted in a quiet voice, "I really am."

"Good." Rita was just beginning to unwind in the arms of her close friend when the music ended. Breaking apart, she was just about to say something to George when Harry walked up with Frannie.

"There you are George," he called out as the next song began. "Frannie was just saying she wanted to dance with you. Rita, how about it? Care to trip the light fantastic with your Captain?" The switch was made in an instant, and Harry was off with Rita before anyone could protest.

George held out his arms to Frannie and they tried to catch up.

"He's at it again," Frannie complained.

"Does this mean you really don't want to dance with me?" George laughed, pretending to be insulted.

"He made all that up!" Frannie replied indignantly. "Just watch what he does next."

As predicted, Harry was guiding Rita across the small room toward the one person she was not eager to talk to again.

"He wouldn't dare be that obvious," George said, watching Harry dance Rita closer and closer to where John was standing on the sidelines. Just before Harry made it there, Taylor walked up to speak to the visiting detective. George frowned as Taylor led John to the dance floor and stepped into his arms. This entire situation was getting very complicated.

"Good girl!" Frannie whispered in triumph before straining her neck to locate Chris. "Uh oh. Diana had better get moving. Maybe we should work our way over there and break them up ourselves." She took over the lead as she spotted Chris and Nicole.

George did the only thing possible. He followed along as best he could, and tried to prevent her from mowing down any other couples in her quest.

"You're a very good dancer," Nic complimented the handsome man in her arms.

"Well, it's not my favorite pastime," Chris admitted with a teasing glint in his eye, "but it can be enjoyable."

"And what would your favorite pastime be?" she asked, enjoying the light flirting, knowing that he wasn't serious. He was just trying to put her at ease, and she appreciated it.

"I plead the fifth," Chris said laughing and holding up his right hand as if swearing out an oath.

"Now that sounds interesting. Maybe I should question your partner about that?"

Chris wiggled his eyebrows as he encouraged her, "You do that." Just then Frannie appeared at his side.

Fran had missed Nicole's comment but she had certainly heard what Chris just said. And that smile! This was more serious than she expected. Harry Lipschitz had a lot to answer for tonight.

"Christopher!" she called out above the sound of the music. "You haven't danced with me yet this evening."

Chris looked at her with a confused smile. He hadn't danced with her ever, but he was more than willing to give it a try if she wanted him to.

"Okay, Fran, the next one is all yours. Maybe we can request a tango?" He was surprised when she grabbed his arm.

"Silly man," Fran said, waving her free hand around in the air, "there's no time like the present." Turning to Nicole as she led Chris away, she called out, "You don't mind if I steal him away, do you dear?" The startled woman wasn't able to get a word in before Fran continued, "George has been dying to ask you to dance."

Once again everyone was switched around in the blink of an eye.

"Are you okay, Fran," Chris asked, giving up all attempts to lead. "Are you upset with Cap about something?" Her nervous energy had him wondering what was wrong.

Frannie looked up at Chris in surprise, "You have no idea."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it," Chris recommended gently, trying to help.

Knowing that he couldn't see her expression, Frannie shook her head in frustration and Chris mistook it for refusal.

"Come on, Fran," he coaxed, "he's just a few feet away, dancing with Rita."

That got her attention. Frannie looked up quickly. Harry was dancing with Rita, but keeping his eyes on John and Taylor, just waiting for an opportunity to change partners. This was perfect.

With more drama than any stage actor would ever dare use in a room so small, she sighed and pasted a long-suffering look on her face. "If you think that would be best," she said meekly, allowing Chris to lead for a change as they made their way over to Harry.

"Hey, Cap," Chris greeted Harry as he maneuvered over to him. "Mind if I dance with my partner?" Taking hold of Rita's wrist, he pulled her into his arms, leaning over to whisper in Harry's ear before leaving, "Go easy on your wife, Cap. It's not fair to upset her on a night like this." He twirled Rita away quickly, just missing the look of confusion on Harry's face.

"What did you say to him?" Harry asked, looking down at his wife, who was suddenly all cuddly and affectionate.

Instead of answering him, she burrowed her face into his chest and sighed. This move had never failed her in the past, and it came through once again. Harry wrapped his arms around her protectively and rested his chin on her hair, humming along to the music.

* * *

"Finally," Rita sighed, severely tempted to rest her head on Chris' shoulder, but afraid of the comments such a move would generate. "I was hoping to get a dance with you."

"I'd rather have a kiss," Chris complained as he pulled her closer, leaving her no choice but to lean against him for support and close her eyes.

"A dance lasts longer," she teased.

"Not the way I kiss," he assured her with no small amount of confidence.

He had a point. She groaned softly at the sensual memories of just such a kiss and immediately felt the quiet laughter that rumbled through his chest.

Thankfully, Chris had the good sense to change the subject.

"Just when I think that there is no way Cap could ever surprise me again, he goes and throws a party like this." Nuzzling her hair, Chris stopped himself just as he was about to place a kiss on the side of her neck. He looked around, quickly satisfied that their actions weren't being noticed in the crowded room.

He would have been surprised if he had spotted George and Diana grinning like idiots on the sidelines.

"Makes you believe again, doesn't it?" George whispered.

"It sure does," Diana agreed softly. "Don't ever give up looking, George."

"I won't if you won't," he promised her.

John thanked Taylor for the dance and led her back over to her friends before going in search of his missing partner. The initial panic he had felt when he couldn't find her had subsided when he spotted Chris dancing with Rita. The sudden relief he felt, knowing that she hadn't taken off with Chris, was a new and very annoying sensation. He'd never seen his partner in such an uninhibited state before. As her close friend, he had tried to understand her decision to dress and act the way she did. He hadn't agreed with it, but it didn't affect the job, so he trusted her instincts and had tried to be supportive. Tonight, he was confused. After just a few hours with Lorenzo, she was suddenly transforming herself into an exotic looking woman that he barely recognized. He was torn between wanting the old comfortable Nic back and a sudden desire to explore this hidden side of her. Why was it now so important to have her smile at him the way she had smiled at Chris?

The woman in question was sitting on the living room couch trying to come to terms with her own doubts and confusion. Explaining to George that she was too tired for another dance, she had excused herself and sought an escape from the music and conversation. She was sitting alone when John found her, running her fingers through her hair, trying to get it back under control.

"Please don't," John sat down next to her and guided her arms back down to her sides. Nicole dropped her gaze and wouldn't look him in the eye. This was an uncomfortable development and he knew they had a lot to talk about. They had been too close for too long to let these new feelings drive a wedge between them.

"I'm a mess," she mumbled, trying to tuck her blouse back into the waistband of her skirt.

"Nic," he spoke quietly, taking both of her hands and resting them in his lap, "You look beautiful." That wasn't what he had intended to say, it just slipped out unbidden, straight from his heart.

She pulled her hands away and spoke harshly, trying to hide her embarrassment, "Stop it, John, you don't have to say that."

Taking hold of her chin, he tipped her face up, forcing her to look at him. "We need to talk, Nic. Take a walk with me?"

Nicole gazed deep into his eyes. She saw questions and uncertainty. This was new territory for both of them, but he was her best friend, her partner and unbeknownst to him, the man she had fallen in love with years ago. There was something different in the way he looked at her now. He was right; they needed to talk. She nodded her agreement

Harry walked into the living room just in time to see John opening the front door with Nic at his side. Raising a hand, he started to call out to them but stopped when John put his arm gently around his partner's shoulders and leaned down to whisper to her. Shaking his head slowly, Harry went in search of his wife.

* * *

Back on the dance floor, all teasing about wanting a dance song with a faster beat was forgotten. Chris moved away from Rita reluctantly when another classic love song came to an end and an early 60s pop song began. Guiding her across the open space toward the door, Chris kept a hand at her waist as they stopped to talk to a few of the other guests. Desperate to avoid a few of the longer-winded friends of the Captain and Fran, Chris kept pushing Rita forward, making their excuses as they went.

Their cheering section looked on in amusement. Diana signaled quietly to George and Taylor, who was still a little confused but catching on quickly. All three followed the couple from a distance.

Walking back into the living room, Chris spotted Harry looking upset and talking to his wife in the far corner. Hoping to avoid being caught in the middle of their argument again, he leaned over and spoke in a hurried whisper, "Come with me, Sam. Quick!"

Rita held on to Chris as they attempted to slip unseen into the kitchen.

The minute the door swung closed, he pulled her into his arms. One hand cradled the back of her head, keeping her close as his mouth descended on hers. The other held her by the waist, allowing him to bend her back toward the counter as their mouths remained locked in a sensual duel. He groaned. The taste of her was like a mind-altering drug.

Rita immediately slipped her hands under his jacket and held on to his back, letting all other thoughts slip away. Her hands felt his strength, her mouth tasted his passion, and her heart responded.

Driven by need, focused on each other, neither one noticed the kitchen door crack open.

"Whoa!" Taylor blurted out in a shocked whisper just before Diana clamped a hand over her mouth. Luckily, the sound of music coming from the lanai managed to drown out her comment and the couple remained undisturbed. Looking back at George and Diana, eyes wide with surprise, she removed Diana's hand and questioned them in a quiet but irritated voice. "How long has this been going on? And why didn't somebody tell me?" She contemplated stamping her foot in anger when they ignored her, but they were both still peeking through the door so she decided to hold off the inquisition and join them.

"God, I've been wanting to do this all evening," Chris confessed. His hands and mouth kept moving as he spoke. "I've had a hell of a time staying away from you tonight." Working his way back to her lips, he heard a soft moan of protest when he pulled back.

He spoke quietly and quickly, the words rushing out because he knew their privacy was limited and bound to be over at any moment there in the kitchen. "Haven't I been polite out there?"

"Almost too polite," Rita scolded breathlessly, leaning into his mouth, reveling in his loving attack. "Especially when it comes to a certain willowy blond that was enjoying your company." With her eyes closed and her arms still wrapped securely around him, she poked him in the side to stress her point. Her laugh was warm and throaty when his embrace tightened.

"She's a nice person, Sam," he explained carefully, "I was just trying to help her get more comfortable with herself."

It was her turn to pull back and look into his eyes. "I like her, Chris," she assured him. "I'm just teasing. If anything, I'm upset with myself." Chris looked confused, so she tried to explain. "I know this sounds crazy, but sometimes when we're in a crowded room and I look over at you, all I can think about is getting you home and all to myself."

Chris reached over to touch the side of her face, letting his thumb linger over the puffy fullness of her still moist lips. He knew it was hard for her to accept this slight vulnerability in her well-constructed wall of self-reliance, but he was thrilled with it, nonetheless.

There was no mistaking the smoldering look in his eyes as they locked with hers. "That is something I live with twenty-four hours a day," he freely admitted. The depth of his love for Rita was a constant revelation. As surprising as it was life-altering. His thumb trailed down the side of her neck, glancing over her collar bone. "The only time I feel content nowadays is when you're wrapped securely in my arms." Dropping further still, his fingers traced the V of her halter top, slipping in to hook the material at its deepest point. Pulling gently, he brought her up against him once more.

* * *

Just outside the kitchen, the trio of friends let the door close quietly, smiling at each other. Moving a few feet to the side, so they couldn't be overheard, Taylor was the first to speak up.

"Once again, whoa...," Fanning her face with her hand, she tried to cool her heated cheeks. "It's getting a little warm in here," she commented with a wink at Diana. "Must have been all that dancing with John."

Diana laughed, but George just frowned. Not wanting to draw attention to the kitchen, Diana quickly got herself back under control. Sending Taylor an understanding look, she was about to make a comment when she spotted the look on George's face. Unable to stop herself, she started laughing all over again.

George waved a pointed finger at both women and opened his mouth to speak but shut it again when he spotted Harry and Frannie walking toward the kitchen.

Taylor grabbed the hand that he still held up in the air. "Hurry!" she said, startling George with her touch. "We have to do something before they walk into the kitchen." Realizing what she had done, Taylor froze but didn't let go. George just stared at her without uttering a word.

"Frannie!" Diana called out loudly, unable to wait for the other two to snap out of it. Placing one hand on George's shoulder and the other on Taylor's, she guided their little group back to where they had originally stood, right in front of the door.

"I'm right here, honey," Frannie said, patting her on the arm, "no need to shout at me."

Diana placed one arm across the doorway, blocking the couple's access. Giving Taylor a quick kick to the shin, she silently begged for help. "I need to talk to you, Frannie."

"No problem, honey," Fran assured her, "I just need to get Harry an aspirin. We'll be right out." Frannie waited for Diana to move to the side.

"I, uh," Taylor finally spoke up, "I, uh, need to talk to you too, Fran." Her stuttering drew an impatient glance from Harry, who had a pounding headache.

Frannie was glancing back and forth between Diana, whose eyes were darting sideways in a bizarre fashion, and Taylor, who seemed to have developed a nervous twitch, her head jerking toward the door. Her eyes widened as comprehension dawned.

Harry was quickly losing patience and he was all ready to push past the strange group in his quest for relief.

"Harry!" George yelled out in a booming voice, making the older man cringe in pain and grab his head.

"What the hell is the matter with you people?" Harry cried out, the sound of his own voice torturing him further.

Frannie turned to her husband and put a comforting arm around his waist. "Why don't you go lie down in our room for a few minutes," she said quietly, leading him in the other direction. "I'll bring the aspirin to you, sweetie."

"George yelled at me, Fran," Harry muttered in confusion as he leaned on his wife's arm. "Why did he yell at me?"

* * *

"So..." Chris spoke softly, his lips brushing across Rita's, sending little pinpoints of electricity all through her nerve endings.

"So." she echoed, making his mouth turn up into a small smile.

"We came to the party."

"That we did," she agreed.

"I was polite."

"That you were," she said, amused at his gentle boasting.

"And now we go home," he suggested, "just like you promised."

Rita nodded and inhaled sharply as he toyed with the hem of her dress. One finger explored the back of her thigh, massaging the smooth skin in a circular pattern that seemed to be traveling ever higher. The noise of the party around them ceased to exist as her entire being focused on the pool of warmth he was creating deep within her. It wasn't until she heard George's voice, loudly calling Harry, that she realized they had become carried away.

Chris had also heard the commotion outside the door, and his hands froze for a second before quickly withdrawing themselves from under Rita's dress. Backing up so she could smooth down the material of her dress, he quickly buttoned his jacket. He watched Rita fuss with her hair, expecting the door to swing open at any moment, but they remained alone.

"How do I look?" she asked, still fidgeting with the top of the halter dress.

"Ahhh..." he groaned, shaking his head in frustration. No matter what she did to her appearance, she still looked like a woman who had been kissed and kissed well. Her lipstick was long gone but her lips were red and swollen, just waiting for his return. He'd give anything to be able to concentrate on them right now. Rita was looking at him strangely so he quickly answered, "Perfect, Sam. Let's go home." Putting an arm around her, he gave her a quick squeeze before they headed out of the kitchen.

* * *

The party was still in full swing as Chris and Rita walked into the living room. George, Diana, and Taylor were just a few feet from the door, deep in conversation, but they stopped talking as the couple approached. All three were grinning broadly as they looked up. Frannie came walking up the hallway and joined them.

"Frannie," Chris called out to her, "Just the person we were looking for. Where's Cap?"

"He has a slight headache," Frannie informed Chris, walking up to touch his arm. "Is everything okay?"

"Sure, Fran, everything is fine," Rita answered. "Chris and I have just decided to get going. We're both a little tired. It's been a long day."

Frannie beamed up at them. "Oh, sure, honey, we understand." Taking hold of Rita's arm, she stood between the couple and assured them, "I'll tell Harry you said goodbye. We both appreciate you coming tonight. Harry is so proud of that godson of ours, I think he just wanted to show him off a little."

"It was great to finally meet John," Rita assured her, "and Nic also."

With Frannie in tow, Chris and Rita said their good-byes on the way to the front door. It had turned out to be an enjoyable, if slightly strange, evening. One of the strangest moments had come as they said goodbye to George, Diana and Taylor. George, who didn't seem the least bit upset about Andrea leaving early, smiled and slapped Chris on the back as they shook hands before turning to give Rita a quick hug. Taylor, who kept blushing and dropping her eyes every time Chris spoke to her directly, gave each of them a big hug and promised to see them again soon.

Diana, who normally talked a mile a minute, didn't say much at all as she gave them each a quick squeeze. She just smiled and winked as they turned to leave.

Frannie held the front door open and accepted a kiss from each of them as they stood on the front porch preparing to go. She didn't stop to think before apologizing, "I hope you two can forgive Harry tonight. I had no idea what he was up to."

"No problem, Fran," Chris assured her before realizing that he had no idea what she was talking about.

Rita picked up on it immediately. "What do you mean, Fran?"

"The matchmaking of course," she blurted out. "He had some bright idea about you being the perfect wife for John."

Rita's mouth dropped open in surprise as her mind raced over the events earlier in the evening. All the pieces began falling into place.

Chris' eyes hardened as the three of them stood under the porch light. He stood with his hands in his pockets, not quite sure of what to say to Frannie without giving their true situation away.

"Don't be mad at him, Chris," Frannie requested quietly, "he has a good heart, and he cares about the people he loves. He's just a little misguided at times."

Chris looked away, his gaze scanning the peaceful neighborhood. When he finally turned back, the anger had dissipated. He nodded and even smiled a little, putting her at ease.

Rita was still thinking back to the fiasco on the dance floor. Clearly, John hadn't been in on the scheme because his interest had focused on his partner.

"So, Frannie," Chris asked, suddenly considering a different angle to Harry's plans, "was the Captain fixing me up with Nicole?"

Frannie glanced quickly at Rita, who was now paying close attention. "No, I think he just considered that a stroke of luck. We always thought Nic stood for Nicholas. We had no idea his partner was a woman."

"Did the Captain happen to mention that fact to Nic?" Rita asked, beginning to understand the situation more clearly.

"Yes, he did, when they first arrived."

Chris was frowning again, his thoughts going back over the events of the last few hours.

"Don't worry, Fran," Rita said, smiling at the older woman, "it's already forgotten. We should get going, Chris." She rested a hand on his arm, rubbing it affectionately.

Frannie smiled, recognizing the unconscious nature of Rita's action.

Saying goodnight one last time, Chris and Rita walked over to the Charger. Just as Chris was opening the passenger door for Rita, they spotted John and Nic rounding the corner and walking toward them. They waited, in order to say good-bye.

"You two leaving?" John called out, his jacket now resting on his partner's shoulders.

"Yeah, man," Chris responded smiling, "it's been a long day." Meeting Nicole's eyes, he was happy to spot confidence in them that hadn't been visible earlier. With her head held high and her long blond hair still flowing all around her, she wore John's jacket like a cloak of happiness.

"Rita," John said, putting a hand out toward her, "it was great to meet you." This time his handshake was fast and firm and he released her immediately. Turning to Chris, he did the same. "You too, Chris. My uncle has always spoken very highly of both of you."

Returning the compliment, Chris and Rita were able to have a relaxed conversation with the other couple for the first time that night. They both picked up on a few interesting developments, noting the way John kept one arm around his partner as he spoke. They were also very much aware of the way Nicole stood a little in front of John, leaning back against him. The need to touch and have that connection was a very familiar one in their own lives. For a reserved woman, Nicole's actions spoke volumes.

Discovering that they actually had a lot in common, it was almost thirty minutes later when Chris checked his watch.

"It's getting late," he reminded Rita, tightening the arm that had unconsciously slipped around her as they talked. She turned to look back at him and he smiled, his eyes softening in response.

They were unaware of the startled looks on the faces of the couple in front of them.

Completely at ease, Rita acknowledged his response, her own eyes filling with warmth and longing as she answered, "You're right, I have a promise to keep."

"A promise?" Nicole asked, too interested to realize the personal nature of the question.

Rita grinned at Nicole, pointing to Chris as she spoke, "He hates to go out to parties, so I promised him we would leave as soon as it was politely possible."

Chris laughed when John nodded with complete understanding.

Looking at Rita and then Chris, John waved a pointed finger between them, "Are you two...?"

Chris was about to answer, but Rita spoke up quickly.

"Now, John," she teased, smiling, "you know the rule; nothing physical between partners."

Nicole blushed furiously, amazed at Rita's composure as she spoke.

"Chris and I have been partners far too long to make that mistake." Meeting Chris' gaze, Rita's eyes sparkled with humor. She nodded towards the Charger, signaling her readiness to go.

John continued to stare at the couple as Chris helped Rita into his car, swung the door closed and walked over to the driver's side. This was the first time he had been able to talk to the two partners together for any length of time and Rita was absolutely glowing. In fact, the electricity between the two of them was palpable, creating a tangible field of energy around them. He was surprised that he hadn't picked up on it earlier. Suddenly, he knew he had to talk to Chris about his own situation. He was the one person who could potentially understand the confusion he was feeling and possibly offer advice.

He crouched down next to the open passenger window. "Would you two like to get together for lunch tomorrow?" John asked. Pulling out a business card, he wrote down the phone number to his hotel room and handed the card to Rita. "Please... give us a call in the morning."

Rita accepted the card as they said their final goodbyes. With one last wave to the New York couple, Chris and Rita were finally on the road home.

* * *

They drove in silence for a few minutes until Chris finally spoke up.

"I suppose some women would find that guy attractive." He kept his eyes on the road.

"Hmmm...I guess so."

Rita's answer was vague, so he tried again. "What I mean is, I suppose some women like the tall chunky type."

"I wouldn't call him chunky." Rita tried not to laugh as she defended John, fully aware that Chris was trying to get her to admit that she found Harry's godson good looking. Who wouldn't?

"He must weigh at least 220 or better, and you wouldn't call him chunky?" he insisted.

"No, I wouldn't call him that." Leaning across the front seat, she lowered her voice, "but I wouldn't call him Sam, either." Rita kissed the side of his stubborn jaw and placed a hand on the leg next to her. Her open palm slid over his thigh.

"You make a good point," he admitted with a satisfied smile and a quick nod of the head. Removing his right hand from the steering wheel, he draped his arm possessively across her lap and kept her close for the remainder of the drive home.

A short time later, Chris was standing directly behind Rita as she inserted the key into the front door lock of her apartment. His hand closed over hers, helping her push the door open when the deadbolt gave way. She walked in and reached for the light switch.

"Don't." His hushed plea echoed in the silence surrounding them.

Rita tried to look over her shoulder at Chris, but the light from the hallway was extinguished as he closed the door behind them. She froze, the question she had been about to ask forgotten as he slid the cool gold chain of her purse down the length of her arm. The sound of his jacket falling to the floor was not so much heard, as it was felt in the quickening of her pulse.

"Rita," he called to her. Still standing behind her, his mouth sought the bare skin of her back and shoulders. His lips took their time, gliding across the flawless white skin.

His hands tightened possessively around her upper arms, holding her still as his mouth transported her to a world of mounting desire. She closed her eyes and smiled into the darkness, savoring every touch.

Pulling her back against the length of his body, Chris encircled her with arms that pressed against her hardened nipples through the soft material of the dress. The rapidly beating heart in her chest echoed through to his own. Minutes ticked by as he held her this way. His chin rested on her shoulder. Beyond all words, and more intimate than any act, there was always this: the silent communication of souls. It was an avowal of love and a reminder of its power.

Rita moved restlessly, turning in his arms to place her hands behind his head. She pulled his lips down to hers. Her mouth grew more demanding as her fingers wove through his hair. This all-encompassing desire for him was a hunger she couldn't appease quick enough. Arching her back, she molded herself to his body.

Chris had been waiting all evening to be alone with her like this, and patience had never been his strong suit. Keeping his hands at her waist and his mouth affixed to hers, he led them across the room until he felt the couch at the back of his legs. He was so caught up in the heat of the kiss and the feel of her skin, he reacted with surprise when her dress fell to the floor. Breaking away, he leaned back to look in Rita's eyes. His breath caught in his throat at what he saw in their depths.

Neither spoke for a moment. Rita finally dropped her gaze and whispered, her mouth moving against his chest, "I love you so much." Desperate to remove all barriers, she began pulling his shirt out of the waistband of his pants. With Chris' help, the turtleneck quickly joined the black dress at their feet. Her hands immediately slid across his chest, her warm palms leaving a trail of heat in their wake. She tugged gently on his hardening nipples and bent down to explore him with her mouth. Chris sucked his breath in sharply and threw back his head, his hands buried in her hair. When she paused to look up at him, he couldn't resist framing her face and bringing her mouth back to his own.

Every gentle touch of hers was a lesson in self-control as they finished undressing each other with slow sensual movements. Each article of clothing was given special time and attention. Desire and tension continued to build between them. By the time the last article of clothing had been shed, he was easing her down onto the couch, covering her body with his own and burying himself completely inside of her.

Time stood still in their own private world. A world that had been built on a solid foundation of friendship, strengthened by mutual respect, and now consecrated by love. This ultimate intimacy was like the air around them, vital and necessary to their very existence.

Arms and legs intertwined, their bodies created a rhythm that soon became more internal and urgent. Nearing the peak of their passion, they matched each other, stroke for desperate stroke. In the final moments, Chris allowed himself to drown in her glorious green eyes, watching the sensations of pleasure pass over her face as his release tore through him. Rolling onto his back while keeping her tight against his chest, he closed his eyes and counted his blessings. Starting with the one in his arms.

An hour later they were back on the couch relaxing after a brief raid of the refrigerator. Rita sat sideways, dressed only in one of his dress shirts, the hem barely covering the tops of her thighs. Chris was shirtless, stretched out under the comforter, happily wrapped in her arms, their hands clasped together in front of him.

Rita slipped one of her hands out of his grasp. With her cheek resting against the side of his face, her fingertips traveled across his shoulder, moving down over the satiny hardness of his bicep and the length of his solid forearm to his wrist. Once there she laced her fingers into his again, her arms crossed over his chest as she held him tightly. She couldn't get enough of him. She couldn't stop touching. He was a beautiful man, inside and out. His body was a series of landscapes, both hard and soft. He was the true essence of strength with vulnerability, something he would never admit to, but she knew better. Speaking quietly against the side of his face, Rita surprised him by saying, "You looked pretty good out on that dance floor with Nic."

Chris was drowsy and caught up in the hypnotic feel of her touch. He was perfectly content and willing to spend a lifetime in just this spot. It took him a minute to focus on her words and figure out what she was talking about. When he did figure it out, despite the humor in her voice, he had no desire to joke about the matter. He reached back with his left arm, cradling the nape of her neck with his hand, and pulling her closer so he could cover her lips with his own and steal a few gentle kisses. He eventually let her go. Reluctantly.

"She's an attractive woman," Rita teased.

"Is she?"

"Weren't you attracted to her?"

He arched an eyebrow. "This feels like a setup."

"What are you accusing me of, Sergeant Lorenzo?"

Chris shifted around under the comforter, pushing Rita down and lying full length on top of her. He balanced his weight on outstretched arms and looked down at his smiling partner. With her hair fanned out around her and her hardening nipples straining against the material of the dress shirt, she took his breath away. Why would he ever even look at another woman? They had all paled in comparison from the moment he first met her.

Lowering his mouth, he sought the base of her throat. He could feel her heartbeat quicken as his lips made contact, eliciting a passionate moan from deep within her.

"I'm sure you noticed, Sam," he spoke haltingly, each word placed between kisses along her collar bone, "that she was more interested in her partner." the kisses trailed lower, to the valley between her breasts. He paused to look up and make direct eye contact. "And I was more interested in mine."

"Come here," she whispered huskily, pulling him closer.

His lips met hers in a kiss so heated and intimate, it couldn't fail to convince her of his commitment. Within minutes they were once again desperate with need and longing to please each other. Knowing that they had the weekend all to themselves, it wasn't until hours later that they finally moved upstairs, falling into an exhausted and welcome sleep.

* * *

"Okay," Rita teased, "confess. What did John want to talk to you about?"

"Nothing." Chris took a step sideways trying to avoid the fingers that were poking him under his ribcage. They continued walking on the sand at the water's edge, enjoying the sunshine. It was a perfect Saturday.

An hour earlier, after an enjoyable lunch with John and Nicole at Rita's favorite seafood restaurant, the men had gone off on the pretext of talking to a local fisherman. Rita and Nicole had done some window shopping, waiting for their return. The two women had a lot in common so the conversation flowed easily and they enjoyed themselves. Nicole was still dressed conservatively in a white blouse and soft linen pants, but her hair was down and her manner was more open and friendly. Rita had opted for a more casual look, shorts being her favorite attire for a relaxing day off.

When Chris and John returned almost forty-five minutes later, the out of town detectives made their excuses and headed off for a business meeting with another local law enforcement agency. Chris and Rita, deciding to walk off their lunch, headed down to the surf.

With his arm still around her shoulders, Chris scolded her, "Behave yourself!" The smile on his face ruined any attempts to sound tough.

"You're avoiding the subject."

"What are you?" he teased, "A detective?"

Rita smiled but remained silent. They continued walking until they reached an area of the beach away from the surfers and sunbathers. Rita dropped down to sit on the sand. She wasn't surprised when Chris sat down next to her. She could feel his eyes watching her every movement. Her arms were around her legs, hugging her knees to her chest when he finally spoke up.

"John wanted advice."

"Advice?" Rita looked up to meet his gaze, surprised at his comment. "From you?"

"Yes, from me!" he responded indignantly, then laughed. "He's confused about his feelings for Nic and unsure of himself. He admitted that he's pretty sure he's in love with her."

"Ah, that sounds familiar," Rita said. Drawing circles in the sand between them, she asked quietly, "What is he going to do about it?"

"I don't know. He's afraid of rushing her and risking their friendship." Taking hold of her hand, he brought it up to his mouth and placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist. "What would you have told him to do?" he questioned.

"I would have told him to have faith in his partner and follow his instincts. If they take it slow and be honest with each other, they should be okay."

"Slow, huh?" Chris couldn't help smiling at the memories. "I don't remember either one of us taking it slow." Nudging her with his shoulder, he laughed out loud at the look she threw him. "Come on, Sam," he teased, "that first night together was really something. Admit it."

It was impossible to not respond to him. She stared out at the waves, smiling as she explained, "We were ready, Christopher. We'd known each other longer, even before we were partnered. I still sense that Nic is holding something back."

"Oh, I think she knows what's in her heart already," Chris assured her. "She's just now figuring out how to put it into words. After talking to John today, I think they'll work it out in their own time."

"You think so?" A playful look entered Rita's eyes as she turned to Chris, "Speaking of Nicole..."

"Yes?"

"You danced with her," she accused with a smile. "You told me you don't like to dance."

"It was the polite thing to do," he reminded her.

"You danced with her several times!"

"Did I?"

"You owe me," Rita whispered huskily.

"What are you doing?" he asked. He tried to stop her as she moved to stand, but she slipped from his grasp. Looking up in confusion, he waited for her to speak.

"Dance with me?"

Accepting the hand that reached out, he stood without delay but hesitated before taking her into his arms. "You realize that we're standing right in the middle of a public beach?"

Leaning up against his chest, she laughingly assured him, "I don't think anyone here is paying attention to us, Sam."

Glancing around, he was grateful to see only a dozen or so people scattered nearby.

"There isn't any music," he pointed out, still making excuses.

Rita touched his chin and any further protests died in his throat as she held his gaze. He stared spellbound, unable to look away from the twin green pools of warmth and longing that beheld him.

She spoke so quietly, he had to move closer to hear her above the waves.

"Yes, there is..."

Pulling her into his arms, he listened with his heart, and he heard...

THE END

Thank you for reading.


End file.
